Conventionally, data center management systems detect temperature conditions in one or more sections of a data center and generate notifications that are sent to administrators or technicians of the data center management system. The administrator or technician receives the notification and locates the section of the data center to determine whether the temperature condition impacts performance of network elements in the data center. The administrator or technician analyzes the section of the data center and the network elements in the section to suggest one or more solutions that resolve the temperature conditions.
Conventional data center management systems provide views of the temperature conditions in the data center. The views are graphical representations of the temperature conditions in the data center. The administrator or technician may utilize the views to obtain snapshots of the temperature conditions in the data center. Also, the data center management systems define temperature tolerances for each section of the data center. When a temperature tolerance is violated, the data center management system generates the notification to inform the administrator or technician.
The conventional data center management systems merely report the temperature conditions to the administrator or technician. The conventional data center management systems, among other things, do not provide techniques or solutions that intelligently correct the violation of the temperature tolerances without intervention of the administrator or technician. That is, the conventional data center management systems do not provide self-healing techniques or solutions that attempt to resolve the temperature conditions.